My Sexy Little Ryou
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Written for dying of yaoi hentai between Dee and Ryou. Ryou is evacuated from his home and has to stay with Dee. Will Dee be able to keep himself under control when with Ryou? I think not! Heehee! R&R!


Disclaimer: FAKE and all it's characters belong to Matoh Sanami. I only love Dee and Ryou anyway. No one else concerns me.

Yes, there will be ABSOLUTELY NO JJ, BIKKY OR CAROL OR CHEIF OR BERKELY OR ANYONE ELSE THAT COULD DISTURB THEM! I HATE IT WHEN SOMEONE INTERRUPTS THEM! IT MAKES ME MAD! GRRR!

Warnings: Lots of yaoi and hentai and ALONENESS of Dee and Ryou. Beginning is like 'Hentai Ryou', (YGO fic) and I'm sorry for that.

-Dee POV-

I look up at you as you come out of the shower. For once, you are not dressed in your bathrobe. The towel is wrapped around your waist and is fit tightly. The drops from the shower are still present on your body as your hand brushes through your light hair. Your eyes fix on me and you look at me with that questioning, somewhat suspicious look of yours. You know exactly what I am thinking. Can I help it, though? With your sexy look, how can I not avoid getting horny around you? It's impossible! To even think such a thing would be... well... not Dee-like, as you once said before about something else. But I digress. The only thing I should be thinking about is you. And that is the only thing I am thinking about. That is the only thing I EVER think about.

"Don't look at me like that, Dee." You mumble as you turn your back away from me and make your way into my kitchen. Oh, thank you Kami for this excellent moment! Thank you that Ryou's building had a gas leak and he had to be evacuated and the only place he could go was to come stay with me! Thank you, God!

Standing up, I walk over to you. I have that same horny and seductive smile on my lips as I draw closer to you. As you close the refrigerator door after removing a beer, you look over at me and your eyebrow slightly twitches.

"What are you planning?" You ask, overly suspicious. I look a little hurt by the idea that I would be plotting anything but inside I am laughing. You know this and are not fooled at all by my innocence.

"Maybe I'm just looking for something sweet."

"And you're looking at me?" You ask.

"Of course." I smile again; a smile of mischief. You know that smile all too well. You try to back away but, luckily for me, you are only a little ways from the counter in my apartment. You are backed against it and, with me advancing, you have no where else to go. "Nothing I have in my house is sweeter than you, my little sexy Ryou." I then quickly wrap my arm around your waist and pull you closer so your lips meet mine. You object at first and try to pull away.

"Dee!" You mumble while my lips are pressed on yours. "Dee! Knock it off!" You pull away from me successfully but I am diligent and kiss you again. I lick your lips, hoping that my masterful technique will work. You always fall into my hands when I kiss you like that. I can feel it working as you struggle less and even respond with your own little addition, allowing me to taste your own tongue. I am giddy within my head and I can feel my heart pound loudly within my ears. You are mine, you sexy little Ryou. All. Mine. Heehee.

My heart leaps when I feel your hands. They are roaming my chest and nuzzling my arms. I can feel your fingers savor the touch of my biceps and I smile as my lips break away from yours and I kiss down your neck. I can hear your heavy breathing as well as feel it with your chest against my own. "Dee..." You moan lightly. The sound of your moan makes me extremely high with sexual desire. If only I could hear you gasp... just once...

My own hands start to roam over your body. But mine are not nearly as nice as yours, nor as polite. Instead of just stroaking your chest, I move my hands down to your ass and even to your cock. As my hand brushes against it, you gasp and I swear I was about to come. You sound like someone from a porno movie, with JUST the right intensity to send any guy reeling. "Do it again, Dee," You moan. "Do it again." I break away from my kissing you to look at you a little strangely. This is not the Ryou I know and love. But it looks like you. And God only knows what you do to me, you sexy bastard. Smiling, I kneed your crotch with my hand through the towel and you start moving your body about like a fish out of water. You look sexier than any other girl I had ever seen act the same way. Laughing out loud, I do you harder and harder if only to hear you moan and gasp some more.

I stop for a moment and stand up straight. Sweat is on your body, taking away the alluring drops of water. I laugh a little at the irony of the situation, only because you are getting sweaty and dirty after just getting out of the shower. Well, that's what you get for looking so sexy in front of me, Ryou.

"Wha-- what are you doing?" You gasp. Your face is flushed which got me hard and I smile to show you I like seeing you the way you are.

"I'm gonna make this worth your while, little Ryou." My hands then reach to your towel and I gently unknot it so it falls to the floor and you are standing in front of me, completely naked. I laugh a little. Your face turns even redder because of embarrassment but I think it even sexier. I take your wrists and pull you close to me, once again connecting my lips with yours. You jump on me, lacing your legs around my waist and squeezing your dick close to me, allowing it to feel more pressure and get you harder. I can tell by only your erection that you are indeed attracted to me. I thrive with ecstacy to know that you do like me after all. Falling to the floor of the kitchen, I lay on top of you as we still kiss and I lick your lips and teeth. This was going to be ultimate nirvana. And, as I slide my pants off and start to fuck you, I realize that it is; it is nirvana.

TBC.

Yea... -reads over-. This is probably not going to find it's way online. God only knows how many fans I will lose with this little slight-porn story. And if my mom ever finds it, God help me for she will kill me dead for being gay. But I digress. If you DO find this online and read it, please tell me what you think! Honestly! Arigatou!!! ((and to all those people who felt they did not want this at all: YOU DID! ADMIT IT! ::glare::))


End file.
